Lover of Darkness
by LEXX66
Summary: Shawn was forced to become a vampire by the vampire the undertaker to become his daughter Amy Lee aka Lita's lover of darkness. How will his family and friends feel when they find out the truth? Pairing Hunter John Cena and others later on
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Told from Shawn Michael's P.O.V.

I don't own Shawn Michael's and the others Vince owns them all  
Even Amy Lee, she owns her self.  
This is my first time writing this, please no frames or don't read it

PART ONE: The Unknown  
Shawn's Point of view

It must have been 12:00 at night; I'd heard everyone leave the building. The only one left was my ex best friend Hunter that I now hate and dislike sensible men in the WWE we had our different ways now. We haven't talk to each other sense we had that big fight last week. I really wish that that, we haven't fought and now I have only my self to blame. I shouldn't never have went out with Hunter's wife and got drank and made out with her was her fought to because she could have stop me from my actions and she knew that when I drink I'll go after any body that I seen. My be she is the bad type and don't want me around hunter and wants him all to her self.

I turned around and looked up at Hunter tying his boots, and he glares at me, pick up his gym bag and storm out of the door with a loud slam. One day I hope he finds it in his heart to forgive me and start over so we could be friends again. The thought of this bring tears to my eyes. I can't take this any more I wish I could just wake up and see a better day of my life. Its not fair, my wife left me and took cam and Chey with her, my best friend don't want to talk to me any more. I can't take it any more I will just end my life.

Then a voice out of no where said my name long and low, a whisper that was like a summons and tribute at the same time. I thought it was just my immigration but the voice sounded again but this time it got even closer. I look up and saw the most weirdest person standing right in front of me, with very pile skin and eyes like a cat the color green. This person looked like i've met him some were. I wonder what in the world is he doing in here at this time of night. I was going to say something but he was the first one to speak.

"Hello heart breaker." He said in a deep voice.

I looked into his green eyes.

"Heart breaker" he said again.

I jumped up off from where I was sitting.

"Who are you I said while trying not to jump. I looked at him again to see if he was going to say something but, he just stood there staring into my face. this made me more nervous so I tried to push pass him but, He knocked me out.

When I woke up I felt his hands close on the front of my shirt. I was lifted off of my feet arose the room. I shouted for help. I screamed, help as loud as I could, I saw the partially opened window that was over the lockers, and then suddenly the glass burst into thousands of peaces and the wooden frame was broken out. I was flying over the arena and over buildings. As he was flying I try to scream and kick but there wasn't much I could do and ever try to kick at him to let me down on the ground. But we were flying over a building and now going up the straight surface of a brick wall I was dangling in his arms of this man, and then very suddenly on the surface of a high place of the hotel I was staying at, its Ruth top. I Lay for a moment try to get up but I tripped over something that was sticking out of the roof like a peace of wood or rock. and I almost fell over. I turned desperate parting and than he stood starring at me and I heard come out of him a low rasping Laughter just like the whisper before.

"Shawn Michael's" He said

"Dam you" I shouted.

"who the hell are you and what the hell do you want from me and in a rage I felt my face heat up.  
He didn't even move, I struck at him as if he was one of my appointee in the ring that I've face in the ring on Monday night raw. I veritably bounced off it. Losing my footing in the dirt on top of the roof and scrambling up and attacking him again. His laughter grew louder and louder and deliberately mocking but with a strong deliberately mocking but with a strong under current of pleasure that was even more maddening than the mocker T ran to the edge of the exit of the roof and then he blocked the door but I turn to him look at him in the eye and said one last time who are you and what do you want from me and when he gave nothing but this maddening laughing, I went for him again, but this time I went for his face and his neck and I made my hands like claws to do it, and I pulled off the hood and saw his black hair and green eyes. He backed up a little raising to play with me to push me back and forth as a man would push a little kid, Then I realized who it was,"Undertaker" I said in a very shocked voice.

"Yes it's me Shawn." Taker said.

I stopped panting and covered with sweat. And look up at him.

"Why did you bring me here Taker" I said in a question voice

"I want you"

"Oh my" I yelled "Help me any body" I yelled out as I backed away from him and let out a terrible cry as I felt taker's hands close on my shoulders and as I went into a last frenzy of struggling. Taker whip my body around so that my back was facing him and then he bent down and I felt the prick of taker's teeth on my neck. Out of all the rumors and talking about taker being a vampire was true.  
"Vampire!" I gave one last frantic cry. Trying to fight taker off of me but as he begin to suck my blood my body start to feel weaker and weaker before I knew it my world went black around me. the 2nd time

I knew i wouldn't make it, I hope someone finds me and tell my friends that I am in trouble. But it's too late for that because my body is getting weaker as he sucks the life out of me. He pulls back and let my now weak body hit the ground,falling flat in the floor on my back. "Hello Show stopper " his voice calls my name" "Who are you and what do you want from me?" I say. " I am your master the undertaker and I chose you to join my daughter Amy lee side to become her lover or ether that I'll leave you here to die. If I were you ill join Amy and be with her forever continue to wrestle without letting my fans down"

I didn't have much of a choice. I really didn't want to let my friend and my fans down and plus wrestling and my friends mean a lot to me guys. So I choose to be with the undertaker's daughter.

"Yes" I said trying to slow down my breath before I past out.

"OK then"

The Undertaker raised his arm to his mouth and pricked his wrist with his razer sharp teeth and blood came rushing out of the cut,dripping into my open mouth.

Then he press his wrist to my open mouth. "Drink"

The thirst for the blood seem to hiss aloud. And my mouth looked it self on the wound. I drew with all my power upon the great fount that i knew would satisfy my thirst as it had never been satisfied before.

My mouth widened,pressed harder to him. I felt the blood coursing down my throat. I felt the blood start to take effect of my body and then I heard a sound that came into my ear that sounded like two African drums playing together louder and louder. As It got louder,my body shot back on to the ground of the hotel and I let out a cry as the blood in me took effect of my body he held me in his arms. He bought me over to the corner of the bed and I griped it sides. I was shaking and the blood in me pulsed in all my veins lean my head up a against the bed and close my eyes as the world around me was gone.

I open up my eyes and felt someone holding me close to them. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl that I ever saw holding me in her arms. Her face was pale white as snow and long red hair running down her back.

"who are you?"

She smiled down at me.

"I am Lita the undertaker's daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark kiss

The Dark kiss

By Danielle Smith

Part two: AMY

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Undertakers daughter Amy Lee"

And that's all Shawn Remember before looking around the room. Everything around him looked weird, the light in the room looked brighter and his vision looks clearer. It's like he was reborn again into another life. All of his sadness was washed away and left him only with emptiness. Shawn couldn't help his self staring up at the painting on the wall. They looked so beautiful to him.

As he was staring up at the paintings, Amy place a hand on Shawn's cold back and giggled a bit.

"Stop staring at the paintings you is giving me the creeps."

Then Shawn took his attention off of the paintings looked at her and got off the bed and walked over to the French doors and open them up and he stepped onto the balcony and looked around the surrounding around him in a warm summer night sky. The night was so beautiful with it's sweet smelling air from the morning flowers above the balcony in the courtyard feel with lighting bugs dancing around the plants and flowersattracking their mates the night was also warm not too hot, just right for them.

Amy lee got off of the bed and walked onto the balcony and walked behind Shawn and wrapped her arms around him. Shawn trenched up at the sight of her arms but soon relaxed into her arms.

Shawn sponge around so that he was face to face with her. Shawn looked into her green p eyes and placed his lips on Amy's into a soft slow kiss. First Amy tense up a little and then gave in by wrapping her arms around Shawn Deeping the kiss.

After about one min they finely pulled away catching their breath.

Then Shawn was shock of what he did, the fast as he could hr ran down the steps with his new vampire speed. He ran into the courtyard and sat down in one of the lounge chairs and placed his head into his hands and cried to his self. Amy on the other hand had followed him down the stairs. She sat down right next to him on the bench and pulled her companion and soon to be lover of darkness into her arms and held him as he cried with blood tears coming down from his eyes. She whispered comforting words into his ear as he cried.

He cried about 20 minutes into he had noting left in him.

Shawn pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry'. He said in a sad voice.

"That's ok my love we were meant to kiss." Amy comforted

"My love" Shawn looked confused

"Yes you're my lover of darkness and we are meant to be together for ever. Amy explained

"Am I dead?" Shawn asked

"Yes but only your mortal being your human self but you are dammed my love in this new left you are a Vampire Join with blood we must feed to survived we need blood. but we never ever should never drink from the dead. Amy told him.

Shawn Then looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood.

He then felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

Amy quickly pulled him into her arms once again.

"There my love it's ok every thing will be ok. You'll get used to this life" Amy comfort

"But what about my family and friends does it have to leave them behind and what if i can't wrestle any more." Shawn Cried

"Shh you don't have to gave them up my love they can always see you, but you will have to tell them what happen to you and I promised that they won't love you no less than you are. Come on stop crying for me and relax my father will be here about a hour before noon. You been stressed out my love for one night. Come on you must rest now" Said Amy as she smoothed Shawn.

She then carried her lover up the stairs. Shawn was light as a faders she didn't have any problem carrying him up the stairs. She placed the now sleeping Shawn down on her bed as she closed all of the curtains and sides to block all of the sun rays. Then She blew out all of the candles went over to her bed and moved Shawn into her arm and pulled the blanket over the two of them. She then fell asleep as the sun rose over the horizon.

End of this part


	3. Chapter 3

Taker's PoV

I heard him moving about the room down stars, my Shawn my son of darkness. He must have wakened some time before Lita.

Poor Shawn it's his first night up in his immortal life and this is also his fist hunt of the night.

I Rose, smoothing out my long black in a distracted way.

I was anxious of the out come of the night.

What if the haunt didn't go well or what if he drinks after the heart stops of the prey.

I'll I to hope and keep it to getter and take it easy.

But I was really anxious to see him my beautiful son of darkness the one I've made for my beautiful daughter lita.

Then it hit me, my thirst for blood, so high that ant immoral can't control.

I hated the feeling the way it left me with pain in my veins screaming at me for the need of blood and worth.

I then grabbed my boots and my trance coat threw them on and ran down the stairs to my beloved vampire children to take them out haunting.

"Dad what a beautiful night it is"

Lita said as she came over to give me a hug.

I hugged her back and pecked her on the cheek and released her.

"Well it is beautiful night for Shawn's first haunt and we must take it easy with him ok"

Lita then nodded and graded her coat and ran to Shawn's room.

In no time Shawn was already set for his first hunt of the night and I hope everything will go well.

Part five

We walked down many blocks looking for the right spot to find the right prey for Shawn. We came a pond a alley were the homeless and many drunks hang out.

"Quick come here you'll guy's"

I say to them.

The both of them walked in behind me as we made our way deep into the alley way.

All three of us spotted a man lying down on the ground of the alley way passed out from beer.

I quickly grabbed the poor man up from off the ground and Shawn came right over and grabbed the man and wasted no time and sank his teeth into the neck of the unmoving who had to idea what's going on fro his dunk stage.

"That's it son you most stop he's at the point of death."

Shawn then rosed his head back from the delight of the taste of blood and the poor man fell from his arms and onto the ground.

Iita was amazed how the hunt she was watching the whole time from the wall of the ally,

"Now son listen I'm going to tell you what I told Lita on her first hunt,

Shawn looked up at me

"This is very important son, now when you feed you must hold back from the moment of death if you don't it will drawn you in and you'll die, never drink from the dead do you understand."

I told Shawn Who nodded at me.

"Ok" I told the both of them "With that said Lita the both of us must hunt, Shawn stay

Here we'll be right back we going to find a prey It won't be that long"

I commanded Shawn.

Lita and I quickly went out to the night to find prey quickly feed and returned to Shawn and all three of us flew back to the flat to get ready for the next show for the next night.

I'm nervous of what Shawn friend s night thinks of him. I hope they'll accept him as he is. Even Hunter won't like the truth about Shawn being a vampire I hope Shawn the best.

Next part coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn Michael s p.o.v

I can t believe I m going threw with this. I m so scared out of my mind that I will have to face all of my friends when I step into the arena,

The Limbo pulls up in the parking lot and I turn to look at Amy.

Lita I say to her I can t do this

She pats my back

Yes you can do this me and taker will be right there beside you as we step into the building just keep your eyes down the hall as we walk. Just be tend that know one is there

I then step out of the car with Taker and Amy at my side as we walk threw the door of the arena, I felt the attention in the air and all eyes on me as the three of us walk down the hall to our own looker room.

As we enter it I plop right on the bench and pull out a book right out of my bag and start to read wear I left off. We have like about two hours before the show starts.

Lita and Taker Decided to go down to Glen s looker room which they invited me to go with them

I decided to stay here in just in case Hunter shows up in the hall. I don t want to face him of what he did to me four weeks ago on raw.

He diss me in front of millions making them think DX was getting back together. That s alright I m going to get him back for this. I hunt him down by turning him into one of my kind and he will have something to be sorry about.

He will be haft human haft vampire. I then get up from were I m sitting and put down my book and walk out of the door to track Hunter down.

As I walk down the hall, I run into someone and the next thing is that I fall backwards on my back landing right on the floor.

Watch were you re going next time dummy

The person shouted at me

Oh sorry Shawn

It was Cena helping me up.

I a step his hand as he pulls me up.

Oh Hi John

Shawn is you heading in such hurry ?

John questioned me

Oh finding Hunter to make him pay for what he did to me

Oh

John Have you seen him ?

I asked John

Yes he s in his looker room getting ready for to night

Ok thank man I ll catch you later

Later man

With that I ran right inside of Hunter s looker room sneak up Behind Him and sink my teeth into his neck He Tried to pull me off but I hold a grip on him and Suck the life out of him. I pull back and Let his weak body drop to the floor.

I bite my wrist and force the blood down his throat, he tries to spit it up but I pinch his nose and the blood goes down his throat in a rush and into his body.

I pulled a way from his body and watch the action take place.

His Skin turns pale and his hair gets longer as two pair of white veins grows.

Now he is truly a vampire and human. This is my revenge on him and he s is Lita s and my and taker for ever and he will be part of us.

One Down two to go

Next Y2j and then Randy Orton

-------------------------------

Next part coming soon 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Hunter

No Own

Hunter ran fast as he can out of the lockerroom holding his neck,he ran out into the parking lot and clapsped down to the floor as the powerful blood rushed threw his body and into his heart. He cried out in pain as his body began to turn from human to haft vampire. As the power of the blood worked on him he felt a hunger that he never felt in his life. It was like fire rushing threw his vien s like a adiction to a drug that you can't break.

He held his head up hi and yelled into the night as the sent of blood fromn a near by cat walking by. He yelled and grabbed it by it's tail and pearched it's neck. As the blood rushed from it's viens and poured into his mouth,Hunter cried out as the blood slid down his thoat and into his stamach.

Soon the lifeless body of the cat slid out of Hunter's hand and hit the ground with a thud. Hunter was full and happy as he licked his lips and smiled to him self and walked back into the arena. As he walked down the hall.

people and stuper stars stared at him funny. He just acnore them and follow the sent to were his maker was. Hunter Stopped out side of Shawn's lockeroom and with his vampire stanfth even thew the door was locked he turned the handle to the lockeroom and saw Shawn leaning a ginst the lockers talking to Lita and taker. Hunter saw this and hid behind the lockers into Lita and taker would leave for their match. A woman knocked on the door and open it and told them they were on at five.

Taker and lita said their good byes to Shawn and that they would see him after the headed out the door to their mix tag team match. Sense shawn was the only one in the room Hunter Quickly jump out of his hiding space;and quickly in his vampire spead and lock the door and walked up to his maker. Shawn got up from were he was sitting and shoud up looking face to face with the man he turned into a stared at each other for about ten mins into Hunter crushed his lips to Shawn's lips. Shawn was shocked at this action and quickly kissed Hunter back with the same power. They kissed for about ten min.s and pulled apart and smiled at each other. Hunter was about to open his mouth but he heard knocking at the door. It was Cena

"I see you later my master " Hunter said quickly with a smile and soon he was out the door as Shawn open up the door to let cena in. Hunter wooped past them which was too fast for any one to see. Shawn on the other hand was still comfushed by Hunter's action 10 min.s ago it's like Hunter is drawning to him after he made him.

"yo Shawn what's up with you man you look like you seen a goast" Cena asked

" Oh nofting just got a visit by Lita" Shawn lied

"What ever you say man so did you find Hunter" Cena said

"Yes I did and I did a number on him. Made him pay for all his sins that he did to me out there in the ring and he will never ever break me ever again. It feels great to have all of that weghit lifed off my back.

"I'm happy for you man You know what they say what cames around goess around"

Part six coming soon


End file.
